It's all about Us
by malax10
Summary: Hermione börjar bete sig konstigt så Harry och Ron börjar oroa sig för henne. En dag blir Hermione hopplöst förälskad i någon hon inte borde. Men har han samma känslor för henne?
1. Kapitel 1

Jag äger ingenting förutom storyn, resten tillhör J.K.Rowling 

"Hermione! Sover du?"

Jag ryckte till. Ett par gröna ögon tittade irriterat på mig.

Jag log försiktigt till Harry och bad honom fortsätta. Men eftersom han talade om quidditch så lyssnade jag inte länge på honom. Istället tittade jag ner i maten och petade lite på kycklingen.

"Hermione! Du lyssnar ju inte!" Harry lät sårad.

"Förlåt, Harry, men du vet ju att jag inte bryr mig så mycket om quidditch." Harry nickade och verkade godta den ursäkten. Fast det var ju sant också. Jag fortsatte att peta i kycklingen.

"Hermione..?" Nu var det Ron. Jag tittade irriterat upp.

"Vad är det nudå?" Både Ron och Harry tittade oroligt på mig.

"Är du okej? Du äter ju inget!" Jag log åt Ron.

"Jag har faktiskt inte så stor aptit som du, Ron." Jag tog en tugga av potatisen så dom skulle bli nöjda. Det blev dom också.

"Jag är mätt." Sade jag snabbt och lämnade bordet. Det kändes frestande att gå till flickornas toalett men gick istället till Gryffindortornet.

Jag mumlade snabbt lösenordet till Tjocka Damen och gick raka vägen till flickornas sovsal. Jag dunsade ner i min säng och stirrade upp i taket.

Vad är det för fel på mig? Lämna mina vänner bara sådär?

Jag suckade och satt mig upp. Röster hördes från uppehållsrummet.

Min blick flög iväg till nattduksbordet. Jag visste mycket väl vad som gömde sig i lådan.

Jag brukade lägga mina brev där. När jag var yngre. Jag drog upp lådan. Tomt.

Jag blev arg på mig själv.

"Vad hade du väntat dig då? Ett kärleksbrev?" Någon hostade lite. Harry stod vid dörren. Rodnande frågade jag honom vad han gjorde i min sovsal.

"Du var lite konstig vid matbordet. Är allt OK?" Jag suckade. "Allt är bra. Oroa dig inte för mig." 

"Ron är fortfarande orolig för dej" påpekade han. En pinsam tystnad spred sig.

"Okej, jag ska tala med honom" sade jag och klev upp från sängen. Harry log lite och lämnade sovsalen.

Jag tog ett djupt andetag innan jag lämnade sovsalen jag också. Ron flög upp från en fåtölj och tittade på mig.

"Det är bra, Ron! Oroa dig inte." Sade jag innan Ron hann öppna munnen. Han tittade på mig en stund innan han nickade och satte sig ner igen.

Jag satte mig ner vid ett borde i ett hörn och försökte läsa en bok. Det gick inte så bra.

Jag var så trött att orden flöt ihop med varandra och var tvungen att gå och lägga mig.

Nästa dag kände jag mig lite bättre och lyssnade på vad mina vänner hade att säga.

Fast vi hann inte avsluta diskussionen eftersom Ron hade påpekat att Harry hade fel när det gällde en berömd vaktare i ett av Rons favoritlag i quidditch.

Jag suckade och lämnade bordet utan att säga ett ord till dem.

Och så klart så krockade jag med någon i all hast. Hjärtat höll på att flyga ur halsgropen när jag såg vem det var. Draco Malfoy.

Han tittade förvånat på mig i några sekunder innan han började spotta fram en massa svordomar.

Jag klev upp utan att säga ett ord och låtsades som om ingenting hade hänt.

Smutsskalle hade Draco ropat bakom mig.

Jag kände hur tårarna började brände bakom ögonlocken och längtade efter min katt, Krumben.

Jag började springa dom sista metrarna till biblioteket.

Några blickar vändes mot mig och jag strök snabbt bort tårarna.

Jag satte mig ner vid ett bord och försökte läsa boken jag började på igår kväll.

Fast det gick inte så bra nu heller, jag tänkte bara på krocken med Draco Malfoy.

Jag suger på sånt här :P Reviews tack :


	2. Kapitel 2

_Jag äger ingenting förutom storyn, resten äger J.K.Rowling._

En ny dag kom och killarna slutade med sitt snack om quidditch. Vi satt i Stora Salen och åt lunch. Harry påpekade att jag såg gladare ut idag. Jag log åt honom och tog ett äpple.

"Vad har vi för lektion efter lunchen?" Frågade Ron. Han hade fullt med mat i munnen.

"Trolldryckskonst." Harry stönade. Alla hatade trolldryckskonst. Fast det vet du ju redan.

"Ska vi skolka?"

"Ron, det försämrar betyget."

Det blev tyst.

"Såå... Ska vi gå då?" Frågade jag killarna. Dom nickade.

Vi lämnade Stora Salen och började gå mot trappan som skulle leda oss till fängelsehålorna. Vi var inte först, Malfoy & Co satt lydigt på deras platser. Jag satte mig vid bänken bakom Harry och Ron och sneglade mot Malfoys håll.

Han diskuterade med Crabbe och Goyle och verkade smått uttråkad.

5 minuter senare satt alla på plats. Snape gav oss en uppgift och lektionen hade börjat.

Neville som hade satt sig bredvid mig hade trubbel med några ingredienser så jag fick hjälpa honom under hela lektionen men lyckades på något vis få min egen dryck klar före lektionen slutade. Vi fick en sjujäkla läxa, t.o.m. för mig.

Hela vägen upp till Gryffindortornet svor Ron på att hans skulle mörda Snape. Vi gick genom porträttet och kom till uppehållsrummet. Det var ganska tomt.

Några andraårselever som spelade trollkarlsschack. Den blonde killen vann hela tiden.

Jag gick till min sovsal och öppnade min väska. Jag tog först itu med Snapes jäkelskap.

Det blev faktiskt enklare än jag trodde. Ett ljud fick mig att titta upp.

Men det var ingen i sovsalen. Min blick sökte sig till lådan. Jag drog upp, mycket medveten om att jag skulle bli besviken. Men det blev jag inte. Det låg ett kuvert där.

Det var rosa och luktade killparfym.  
"Usch..." Det var inte någon god parfym. Jag öppnade det snabbt och lirkade upp ett ganska klibbigt brev. Försiktigt vecklade jag ut det så jag skulle kunna läsa.

Det var en kärleksdikt till någon som hette Laurie. Jag stönade. Laurie i årskurs fyra. Hon var två år yngre än mig. Jag lade brevet på nattduksbordet och kände mig ganska besviken.

Lektionerna hade tagit slut och nu väntade en kalasmiddag som avslutning på skoldagen.

"Jag älskar Hogwarts!" utbrast Ron och tittade förväntansfullt på dom tomma skålarna som när som helst skulle vara fulla med mat.

När maten äntligen låg på skålarna flög Ron över maten och glufsade i sig.  
"Ron! Bete dig inte som en gris!" Jag började märka hur dom andra tittade på Ron.

Egentligen borde dom vara vana vid det här laget men icke. Jag suckade ohörbart och började peta i maten. Igen. Varför vet jag inte men min blick sökte sig till Slytherins bord.

Jag iakttog en blond, ganska snygg kille. Det var som om jag vaknade till när jag identifierade honom. Jag vände bort blicken med detsamma. Draco Malfoy.

I smyg sneglade jag åt hans håll igen. Han var onekligen supersnygg. Harry märkte att jag glodde på någonting så jag vände bort blicken igen.

"Vad var det? Någon snygg kille kanske?" Sade Harry retsamt.  
"Vem tror du att du är?" frågade jag honom och log.

"Just nu känner jag mig som någon slags privatdetektiv." svarade han och ryckte på axlarna.

Sen blev det inget mera sagt. När vi till slut var mätta och nöjda (jag också) så klev vi upp från bordet och började gå mot Gryffindortornet.

Harry sade lösenordet till Tjocka Damen och gick först genom hålet. Ron gäspade och kom efter honom. Jag tänkte sätta min fot innanför hålet men benen lydde inte.

Istället vände jag om och ändrade riktning mot biblioteket. Varför visste jag inte riktigt. Numera visste jag ingenting om vad jag ville.

När jag rundade hörnet var jag nära att krocka igen men personen framför mig vek undan i sista sekund.

"Är jag verkligen så oemotståndlig, Granger?" Jag tittade på personen.

"Var inte dum, Malfoy."

Han började le. Varför? Det visste jag inte.

"Sluta flina." bad jag honom.

"Varför skulle jag lyda dig?" frågade han med en busig blick.

Det hade jag inget svar på så jag började gå igen.

Vad det för jävla ide ödet har fått nudå? Jag hade ju krockat med Malfoy två gånger.

Av alla som finns på det här slottet så var det Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Jag såg över min axel. Han hade inte följt efter mig. Synd, han var verkligen ingen dålig syn.

_Varsågod och tryck på Review-knappen!_


	3. Kapitel 3

Jag äger ingenting förutom storyn 

_---_

_5 år sen..._

Det hade varit en stormig natt men vädret blev så småningom väldigt vackert och varmt lagom tills tåget till Hogwarts skulle gå. En medelålders man med långt silverblont hår diskuterade med sin 11-årige son.  
"Se nu till att du hamnar i Slytherin! Och beblanda dig inte med några smutsiga smutsskallar!"

Pojken nickade och tog sin väska. Några 10 meter därifrån stod en flicka med brunt, vågigt hår. Hon såg sig omkring och tog ett djupt andetag innan hon klev på tåget.

Det var smockfullt med elever som trängdes och skrattade. Så småningom hittade hon en kupé som hon fick sätta sig i. Pojken som suttit alldeles ensam verkade uppskatta hennes sällskap. Han harklade sig och tittade oskyldigt på flickan.

"Jag heter Neville, Neville Longbottom. Vad heter du?" Flickan log och svarade med en mjuk röst:

"Hermione Granger. Trevligt att träffas, Neville!" Neville rodnade lite och log. Det blev en liten stunds tystnad innan Neville bröt den.

"Jag har tappat bort min groda... Skulle du kanske kunna hjälpa mig att hitta honom?" Hermione tittade på honom.  
"Vad heter den?"

Han såg glad ut.

"Trevor!" Hermione nickade och lämnade kupén. Hon mötte på en kille med blont hår.

Killen såg upp och granskade henne.

"Vad tittar du på?" Frågade han. Hermione skakade lätt på huvudet.

"Inget, jag bara undrar om du har sett en groda?" Killen skakade på huvudet och flinade lite. "Jag heter Draco Malfoy. Vad heter du?" Han räckte fram sin hand.

"Hermione Granger." hon tog hans hand. "Trevligt att träffas." Hermione log åt den söte pojken.

"Ursäkta, jag måste vidare nu." Draco släppte förbi Hermione. Hon stannade vid en kupé och tittade in.

"Ursäkta, en pojke vid namn Neville har tappat bort sin groda har ni sett honom?" Hon tystnade.

"Ska du trolla? Låt mig se" Hermione lutade sig mot dörren. En pojke med rött hår harklade sig och uttalade en konstig formel. Dun funkade inte.

"Var det där en trollformel? Den fungerade inte särskilt bra. Jag har provat några enkla men alla har fungerat." Hon satte sig ner på sätet framför en pojke med svart hår.

"Oculus Reparo" Pojken tog av sig sina glasögon och hon upptäckte vem det var. "Du är Harry Potter! Jag är Hermione Granger. Och du?" Pojken med det röda håret hade munnen fullt med godis men lyckades ändå svara.

"Ron Weasly."

"Trevligt att råkas. Ni två bör byta om snart, vi närmar oss." Med dom orden steg hon upp och gick ut ur kupén. Hon stannade vid dörren och tillade:

"Förresten, du har lite sot på näsan, här" Hon visade på sin egen näsa var. Hermione lämnade kupén och fortsatte att leta efter den försvunna paddan. Den blonde pojken vid namn Draco Malfoy hade hittat en kupé med några nya vänner; Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini och Parkinson.

Den där Parkinson tjejen, Pancy var otroligt irriterande, hon bara hängde över honom. Goyle och Crabbe verkade stendumma men starka, men den där Blaise Zabini var inte så dum. Han verkade lätt att tala med och han hatade smutsskallar lika mycket som Draco själv, om inte mer.  
"Har ni hört, den berömde Harry Potter sitter på vårt tåg." berättade Blaise och flinade elakt.

"Säger du det..?" Svarade Draco och flinade tillbaka. Det låter ytterst intressant, tänkte han.

---

_5 år senare..._

Det var nästan helt tyst på biblioteket om man ignorerade ett par Hufflepuffars skratt.

Jag hade äntligen hittat en bra stund att kunna läsa min bok. Den var ganska intressant, fast jag tvivlar på att du vill höra den.

Jag läste en bra stund innan jag tittade på klockan och insåg att jag höll på att missa lunchen. Jag stängde boken och lade den i min väska och rusade vidare.

Harry och Ron satt redan vid bordet och åt. Jag satte mig ner bredvid Ron. Han verkade överraskad och glad på samma gång.

"Det var bra att ni inte väntade på mig, jag läste en bok." började jag förklara men Harrys blick sade åt mig att sluta.

"Vi antog det så vi gick direkt hit." Sade Ron som hade svårt att tyda blickar. Vi åt under lugn och ro. För tredje gången sökte sig min blick mot Slytherins bord.

Där satt han. Den otroligt snygga Malfoy. Pancy Parkinson pratade med honom men det verkade som om han inte lyssnade. Plötsligt tittade han upp. Våra blickar möttes.

Rodnande slog jag bort min blick och började peta på maten. Jag tittade snabbt upp för att se om han tittade på mig fortfarande. Det gjorde han inte.

Dom där blå-gråa ögonen lär inte suddas ut från mitt minne på en lång tid.

---

_Äsch jag kunde inte vänta ;) Men nu ska jag ha minst en Review innan jag gör ett nytt kapitel, annars..!_


	4. Kapitel 4

Tack alla! Jag är äger ingenting förutom storyn. 

---

Draco:

Hon har verkligen vackra ögon. Jag tänkte på dom sekunder som jag hade stirrade in i hennes ögon.

Blaise skröt om hur han hade skrämt skiten ur en elev från andra årskursen. Jag tittade mot Pancys håll. Hennes fula bruna ögon påminde om Weasley.

Jag ryste vid tanken.

Jag fattar inte vad Hermione ser hos dom där två typerna, dom verkar ju att vara stendumma.

Jag märkte inte när Snape kom in.

"Klockan är över tolv och ni ligger fortfarande inte i säng." sade han med en kylig röst.

Jag ryckte på axlarna och skyllde på Blaise. Han såg surt på mig.

"Allihopa, i säng NU!" röt han och såg riktigt förbannad ut.

Vi masade oss iväg till våra sovsalar. Crabbe och Goyle snarkade högt. Blaise muttrade nånting och hoppade i säng. Själv stannade jag vid fönstret bredvid min säng. Det var fullmåne. Jag lutade mig mot fönstret och tittade. Sjön glittrade av månskenet. Det gjorde att slottet lyste upp. Jag gick till min säng och tog på mig en blåvit randig pyjamas.

Hermione har ju krockat med mig oändligt många gånger. Kanske hon är het på gröten? Jag fnissade för mig själv. Godnatt, Draco.

---

Hermione:

På morgonen sov jag länge. Det var lördag och nästa helg skulle vi till Hogsmead.

"Hermione Jane Granger, ska du någonsin vakna?" Jag tittade upp och log. Parvati stod lutad mot min säng.

"Jag vet inte riktigt, funderade på att sova några tusen år till." Parvati suckade.

"Allvarligt. Klockan är elva. Du har missat frukosten och om en timma är det lunch."

Jag satte mig upp och letade efter mitt armbandsur. Hon hade rätt, klockan var elva.

"Jag... Vi var uppe lite länge igår..." började jag men Parvati var försvunnen.

"Typiskt..." Sade jag för mig själv och fnös. Jag tog upp ett par ljusa jeans och en röd tröja.

Det får duga. När jag hade klätt på mig och borstat både tänder och hår gick jag på lunch.

Harry och Ron hade inte märkt att jag hade satt mig bredvid dem.

"Den här gången fick ni faktiskt väcka mig" fräste jag.

Killarna tittade upp och började ursäkta sig.

"Killar får ju inte vara i tjejernas sovsal." Sade Ron. Harry höll med honom.

"Jasså? Den regeln gällde tydligen inte för någon dag sen" fräste jag och tog ett äpple innan jag lämnade bordet. Jävlar Harry och Ron... Jag var asförbannad och fräste åt alla som stod i vägen. Jag kom till en tom korridor. Där sjönk jag ner mot väggen och tårarna började rinna. Sluta nu. Du är faktiskt 16 år, Hermione. Det hördes steg från höger. Från Stora Salen.

"Gå din väg..." Fräste jag och fick en tår i munnen. Den smakade salt. Personen som följt efter mig stod nu framför mig. Men personen hade varken Harrys eller Rons skor. Det var någon... rikare.

"Är det möjligen lilla Granger som sitter och lipar? Och inga vänner har hon?" Frågade en sockersöt röst. Jag tyckte att jag kunde höra ett litet medlidande där långt bort. Jag tittade upp.

"Dra åt helvete, Malfoy!" Jag strök bort mina tårar men det kom nya hela tiden. Draco flinade brett och tittade på mig.

"Varför skulle jag det? Det är en lång väg dit." Jag klev försiktigt upp och kände mig lite yr.

"Försvinn."

"Allt du har att säga? Jag trodde faktiskt att du hade lite större ordförråd, Granger."

Jag skakade på huvudet och blängde på honom.

"Adjö, Malfoy." Jag gick med stormande steg bort från Malfoy. Varför skulle han dyka upp just nu? Jag kände mig lite bättre när jag kom till Tjocka Damen.

"Lösenord?" frågade tavlan.

Lösenord? Just, ja.

Jag svarade men ingenting hände.

"Fel lösenord, vännen. Vi har bytt." Mitt humör sjönk snabbt.

Jag stönade högt och lutade mig mot väggen. Så klart att det måste hända nu.

---

_Lite Reviews skadar inte :D Ris och Ros, vill ha både och ;)_


	5. Kapitel 5

_Ett jättetack till alla som kommenterat ;) Här kommer det femte kapitlet :)_

---

Efter att ha väntat i en halvtimma så kom det äntligen någon. Det var Seamus.

Jag tackade honom flera gånger om innan jag gick raka vägen till vårat badrum. Ansiktet hade blivit mindre rött men det syntes ändå att jag hade gråtit. Det är typiskt mig.Alltid gråta. Jag kan inte hjälpa det.

Jag klev in i duschen och kände hur vattnet rann nerför min rygg. Det kändes som en lättnad att få bli ren. En halvtimma senare stod jag vid spegeln, ren och fräsch, och borstade mitt blöta hår.

En trollformel fick det att bli torrt. Jag drog min hand genom det mjuka håret. När jag fått på mig några kläder gick jag ner till sällskapsrummet. Harry och Ron tittade upp.

Jag satte mig ner bredvid Ron.

"Förlåt hörni... Jag vet inte riktigt vad som tog åt mig."

Ron började le.

"Det är okej, Hermione."  
Jag log tacksamt. Det kändes skönt att vara kompisar igen. Fast egentligen vet jag inte riktigt om vi någonsin blev ovänner. Det var ju mest bara jag som var sur. Jag tittade ner på golvet och skämdes lite över mitt beteende. Harry verkade märka det så han satte sig ner bredvid mig.

"Alla har en dålig dag, Hermione. Du behöver inte skämmas."

"Tack, Harry." Jag gav honom en snabb kram. Jag märkte att Ron tittade på oss.

Men jag låtsades om att jag inte hade märkt nåt och hämtade min väska för att göra mina läxor. En kvart senare var alla läxor gjorda. Jag satt tyst på min säng och tänkte. Och längtade till nästa helg. Till Hogsmead. Det var nästan det enda eleverna talade om. Det hade kommit en ny butik dit. Vad för slags butik vet jag inte men den verkade intressant. Någon har spritt ut att det skulle vara en vampyr som äger butiken. Jag skakade på huvudet. Knappast.

Jag menar, vi har träffat dom mest konstiga monster under vår skolgång här på Hogwarts och nu skulle vi plötsligt träffa en vampyr? Folk tror på allting nuförtiden. Fast det hade faktiskt varit intressant att träffa en. Jag klev upp och försökte på någonting annat. Jag kände mig rastlös och gick därför ner till Sällskapsrummet igen. Mina vänner log åt mig. Jag vet inte riktigt varför, men jag ignorerade dem. När jag lämnat Tjocka Damen bakom mig och började gå mot biblioteket mötte jag på Blaise Zabini. Han stannade framför mig.

"Har du sett Draco?"  
Jag stirrade på honom.

"Jag? Varför skulle jag det?"

Han ryckte på axlarna och gick vidare. Jag gjorde detsamma.

Det var ganska fullt vid biblioteket. Det fanns mest elever från Ravenclaw, men det fanns också från dom andra elevhemmen. T.o.m. från Slytherin.

Tydligen hade dom bestämt sig för att börja plugga på allvar. Jag satte mig ner vid ett ledigt bord och lade min väska, som jag hade tagit med mig, på stolen bredvid. Jag hade ingen aning om vad jag skulle söka efter. Jag steg upp och gick igenom hela bokhyllan. Det fanns ingenting som fångade mitt intresse.

Från dom andra borden tjattrades det mest om den där jäkla vampyren.

Man kunde typ inte ens höra sina egna tankar.

Jag tog min väska och lämnade mitt bord. Jag sneglade på dom som bara satt och läste, på dom flesta pärmar stod det någonting i stil med "Vampyrer och allt som hör till", "Jag och Vampyren", "Farliga Vampyrer" och "Är du en Vampyr?".

Jag fattade inte hur dom kunde vara så nyfikna. Det var rent ut av löjligt. Jag skakade på huvudet och lämnade biblioteket. Ljudet av fotsteg och röster blev allt högre. Varför vet jag nu inte (som vanligt :p) men jag gömde mig bakom hörnet och kikade på dom som kom förbi.

"Jag fattar inte, bara försvinna sådär." klagade en flickröst som mycket väl kunde vara Pansy Parkinson.

"Tror du att vampyren har tagit honom?" föreslog någon.

Nu såg jag dem. Det var Parkinson och Zabini.

"Var inte dum, Blaise!"

Zabini ryckte på axlarna och flinade.

"Varför inte? Det skulle faktiskt kunna vara riktigt logiskt när man tänker efter."

Pansy himlade med ögonen och gick vidare. Blaise fortsatte gå bakom henne. Han fortsatte att försöka övertyga Pansy att 'någon' blivit tagen av vampyren. Jag började direkt tänka på Draco. Jag hade mött på honom tidigare idag. Hade han verkligen blivit tagen av vampyren? Hermione, skärpning! Börja inte lyssna på Blaise, du hör själv hur tokigt det låter.

Och på något otroligt sätt lyckades jag träffa honom igen. Draco Malfoy. Medan jag gick och tänkte så dök han upp från ingenstans.

"Men hejsan, Granger!" Han lät iallafall glad på rösten så jag bestämde mig för att svara.

"Hej, Malfoy." Min röst lät lite kyligare än jag tänkt mig.

"Hänger du inte efter dina pojkvänner?"

Jag fattade först inte vilka han menade, men när jag kom på det blängde jag hatiskt på honom.

"Vet du, jag har aldrig vetat att du var bisexuell."  
Malfoy tittade på mig med en båda orolig och frågande blick.

"Vad menar du med det?"

Jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Din flick-, och pojkvän söker efter dig."

"Okej, vad sägs om att hålla oss till ämnet, nämligen dina pojkvänner?"

Jag suckade och svängde om. Jag hade ingenting mera att säga till den där snygga idioten.

Men jag hade inte riktigt räknat med att han skulle gripa tag efter min arm.

"Hey, varför så bråttom?"

Jag vände mig om och tittade honom i ögonen.

"Jag ville bort från dej såklart!"

Malfoy höjde ett ögonbryn.

"Är du säker på att du inte ljuger nu?"

Jag tittade förvånat på honom. Vad var det han ville? Jag frågade honom och han ryckte på axlarna.

"Ingeting. Det är bara det att... Nä, det var ingenting."

"Snälla säg. Jag... jag ska inte börja skratta."

Draco trodde mig inte. Så därför skildes vi åt. Draco gick sin väg, vart vet jag inte riktigt. Själv gick jag tillbaka upp till Gryffindortornet. Dom flesta hade gått och lagt sig. Det var några som spelade schack och diskuterade vilt om den nya butiken.

Jag gick in till flickornas sovsal och satte mig ner på min säng. Jag lade väskan på golvet och lade mig på rygg. Tankarna svävade iväg till Draco. Sluta! Sluta tänka på honom. Han är en vidrig, idiotisk, dum jävel... Och snygg. Och söt. Och helt enkelt underbar. Jag förstår inte mig själv. När jag träffar honom och ser på honom verkar han helt idiotisk. Men när jag inte ser på honom är han helt fantastisk.

Jag borde nog gå till en psykolog. Nej, men allvarligt, jag borde prata med någon. Fast det är ju omöjligt. Ginny skulle tycka att jag är en idiot, Harry och Ron skulle bli galna. Alltså fick jag ta saken i egna händer.

"Okej, Hermione. Varför gillar du honom?" Frågade jag mig själv.

Jag tänkte en stund innan jag svara på min egen fråga.

"För att han är så underbar. För att han faktiskt uppför sig när vi är ensamma."

"Haha, du är en patetisk jävel, Hermione." Jag blev arg på mig själv. Det är faktiskt inte normalt att tala med sig själv. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och stängde mina ögon. Det kändes så otroligt att man kunde vara så knäpp. Tala med sig själv. Det låter verkligen galet.

Sakta men säkert slutade jag tänka och somnade. På natten drömde jag. Inga mardrömmar. Jag drömde om Draco. Om mig. Om Ron. Hur det slutade minns jag inte men Ron och Draco var bästa kompisar och Draco blev ihop med Ginny. Och när jag frågade dem nånting så sade dom att dom inte kände mig. Morgonen därpå när jag hade vaknat kände jag mig lite ledsen. Visserligen var drömmen inte sann men det kändes ändå inte bra.

---

_Okej, den här var något längre. Klicka på den lilla knappen där nere så händer nåt kul ;)_


	6. Kapitel 6

Efter ett par hotande ord blev jag tvungen att börja skriva igen... :o Enjoy :)

---

Det hade äntligen blivit fredag och alla elever hade höga förväntningar om den nya butiken. Själv visste jag fortfarande inte vad jag skulle tro. Det lät fortfarande för löjligt med den där vampyren. Harry hade frågat Ginny om hon hade velat gå ut med honom. Ron hade blivit galen men efter en lång stund så lyckades Harry och Ginny övertala honom. Jag tycker själv att det låter bra. Dom har alltid passat bra ihop. Just nu satt Harry och en yngre elev och diskuterade om morgondagen i sällskapsrummet medan Ron satt surt i ett hörn och ignorerade Lavender Brown som förgäves försökte få honom på fall. Själv satt jag i ett annat hörn och läste en bok.

"Vad läser du för något?" frågade en bekant röst.

Jag visade pärmen och tittade på den som frågat mig.

"_Berömda Ynkar_!?" Ginny tittade på mig.

"Ja. Den är faktiskt bra!"

Ginny verkade inte att tro mig. Hon satte sig ner bredvid mig i den lilla soffan, avsedd för två.

"Så... Ska du gå ut med någon i helgen?" frågade hon.

Jag skakade på huvudet. Ingen hade frågat mig. Det sa jag till henne. Ginny nickade. Jag läste tills jag kände att det inte längre gick. Med en suck steg jag upp. Jag tittade på klockan och sa godnatt till Ginny. Klockan var halv elva. Jag gick uppför trapporna till flickornas sovsal och sjönk ner i min säng efter ett snabbt klädombyte till pyjamas. Jag kände på mig att det skulle bli en bra dag imorgon.

---

"Ginny! Vakna då!" Ginny sov fortfarande och Harry väntade på henne i sällskapsrummet. Alltså fick jag ta och väcka henne. Efter några minuter vaknade hon. Hon satte sig yrvaket upp i sängen och frågade mig vad klockan var. När hon fick veta vad den var blev det fart. På en liten stund lyckades hon duscha, klä på sig och sminka sig.

"Sådär ja. Vad tycks?"

Jag nickade gillande. Ginny var verkligen söt.

"Det är perfekt. Skynda dig nu!" Ginny gav mig en snabb kram och rusade iväg. Jag tittade in i spegeln där Ginny nyss hade tittat på sig själv. En brunhårig sextonåring med jeans och t-shirt tittade oroligt på mig. Jag svor en lång ramsa och bytte till en knälång jeanskjol och en grön tröja. Det såg lite bättre ut. Ginnys smink som satt på hennes bord såg lockande ut. Jag tog upp en penna och tittade på den. En stund senare stod en ung, vacker sextonåring i spegeln. Jag kände knappt igen mig.

Långsamt men säkert masade jag mig ner till sällskapsrummet. Ingen av mina vänner stod där för tillfället. En stund senare satt jag i en vagn som skulle föra mig till Hogsmead. Lyckligtvis hade ingen satt sig i min vagn så jag fick sitta för mig själv i lugn och ro. Annars var det fullpackade i dom andra vagnarna. När jag var framme kände jag hur kallt det var och var glad över att jag hade tagit med min jacka. Jag skulle just gå mot Godisbaronen när jag såg den nya butiken. Det var fullpackat. Jag tvingade mig att gå mot den stora högen och försöka komma in trots trängseln.

En kvart senare efter en massa knuffar och bråk befann jag mig inuti butiken. Det kändes skrämmande att se på möblerna som fanns där. Deras form såg ganska skrämmande ut. Och själva inredningen gick mot vinrött och svart. Jag kom snabbt fram till att jag inte ville handla någonting här.

Så därför gick jag ut ur butiken, och gick till Godisbaronen som jag hade tänkt från början. Det blev genast mycket varmare så fort jag kom in. Vid disken stod Lavender och Ron och käbblade om vilket godis dom skulle köpa. Men Harry och Ginny syntes inte till.

"Hej Ron... Lavender." Lavender nickade. Ron tittade på mig några sekunder innan han log glatt.

"Hej Hermione! Har du kollat in den nya butiken?" frågade han och verkade väldigt nyfiken.

"Jo, men den verkade skrämmande... Fast det lär nog inte vara någon vampyr som äger den." Sa jag och skakade på huvudet. Ron nickade och Lavender hade till slut gått med på att köpa det Ron ville ha. Så jag sa hejdå till dem och köpte några lakritsstänger och chokladgrodor. Det kändes ganska ensamt när dom andra hade någon att vara med och inte jag. Men jag behövde lyckligtvis inte vara ensam länge.

Luna stod utanför Tre Kvastar och vinkade åt mig. Luna verkade också glad över att få sällskap.

"Hejsan Hermione! Är du inte med Harry & Ron?" Sade hon glatt.

"Hej Luna! Nej, Harry är på dejt med Ginny & Ron är på dejt med Lavender..."  
Luna nickade tankfullt och log. Hon gjorde en gest mot puben.

"Får jag bjuda på någonting?"

Jag nickade och kände mig extremt glad över att Luna inte var som alla andra.

Visst var hon konstig men hon var snäll. Vi satte oss ner vid ett bord längst in i puben.

Luna hämtade våra honungsöl och frågade om Harry och Rons dejter. Efter en stund blev det tyst och ingen av oss verkade komma på något bra att säga. Till slut bröt Luna tystnaden.

"Har du sett till Draco Malfoy idag?" Hennes fråga förvånade mig.

"Nej... Hurså?" frågade jag henne med en låg röst.

Luna skakade på huvudet och tittade tankfullt ut genom fönstret. Jag visste att hon tänkte på någonting speciellt, angående Draco, men hennes ansiktsuttryck avslöjade ingenting.

Jag suckade och steg upp från bordet.

"Tack för sällskapet, Luna, det var verkligen trevligt men jag har en liten inköpslista kvar."

Luna nickade långsamt och vände bort blicken från fönstret och tittade på mig. Hennes ögon sade att jag borde vara på min vakt. Än en gång tackade jag för sällskapet och gick från puben. Jag huttrade till när jag kom ut i kylan och skyndade mig snabbt över till en gammal bokhandel som nästan ingen kände till. Mrs Gibson, som ägde bokhandeln, var glad över att se mig.

"Nämen hej, Hermione!"  
Mrs Gibson hade grått hår och ett par blåa ögon. Hon hade alltid varit väldigt snäll mot Hermione. Ibland bjöd hon på lite saft och kakor. Men med åren hade hon blivit svagare och svagare och till sist så nöjde hon sig med att hälsa och prata lite.

"Hej, mrs Gibson." Hälsade jag och log varmt till henne. Böckerna här var gamla, men användbara. Mrs Gibson hade massor av böcker som Hogwarts Bibliotek inte hade. Vilket förvånade mig första gången. Men nu är jag van. Det fanns oändligt med konstiga böcker här.

Jag skulle leta efter en gammal quidditch bok till Harry i julklapp. Egentligen var det ganska tidigt med tanke på att det var november, men jag ogillade tanken på att behöva stressa. Efter mycket sökande och lite diskuterande med mrs Gibson så hittade jag äntligen en passlig bok. Den visade lite trix och tekniker och olika kvastar. Jag var säker på att Harry skulle gilla boken.

Mrs Gibson slog in boken i ett fint rött papper och lade ett gult band med ett lejon på. Jag betalade för boken och tackade henne. Men jag möttes av en förfärlig syn när jag kom ut. Enligt mig. Två elever stod tätt hopslingrade vid ett träd. En hade kort mörkt hår och en hade ljust slickat hår. Det var Draco och Pansy. Jag vände mig om och kände hur tårarna brände bakom ögonlocken. Du är så himla patetisk, Hermione Jane Granger! Du borde vara förvånad över att det fanns någon som faktiskt älskade Draco. Inte bara tyckte att han hade blivit till en läckerbit på ett år.

En blick på klockan fick mig att inse att det var dags att återvända till Hogwarts. När jag befann mig i Gryffindors uppehålls rum så dök Ginny upp från ingenstans bakom min rygg.

"Hej Hermione! Vad är det där?"

Jag vände mig om och fick se en överlycklig Ginny.

"Ingeting viktigt" svarade jag och gömde boken under min jacka. "Hur var dejten med Harry då?"

"Åh, det vill du bra gärna veta, va?" frågade hon med ett busigt flin på munnen.

Jag ryckte på axlarna och gav henne ett varmt leende.

"Ja, jag antar det. Kom igen, Ginny! Hur var det?"

Ginnys ögon glittrade och tittade på mig med en hemlighetsfull blick.

"Tja, jag antar att det var ganska okej..."

"Ganska okej?! Du menar att det var fantastiskt?"

Ginny såg för en sekund sur ut men sken snabbt upp igen.

"Okej, det var fantastiskt. Allting var perfekt, restaurangen, maten, presenterna, Harry, allt!"

Jag höjde ett ögonbryn.

"Presenterna? Fick du presenter av Harry?"

Det blev tyst en stund.

"Jo... Han gav mig ett guldhalsband. Ett hjärta."

Det blev tyst igen.

"Så... vad är problemet då?"

Ginny skrattade.

"Ingenting! Det känns bara så bra. Förresten, hur har din dag varit då?"

Jag ryckte på axlarna och berättade om affären, Ron Och Lavender, Harrys present och Luna men jag sa ingenting om Lunas konstiga fråga och den hemska synen.

Det blev tyst en lång stund.

Ginny petade mig i armen.

"Hallå? Är det någon hemma?"

Jag ryckte på axlarna och satte mig ner i soffan. Ginny gjorde likadant. Hon tittade på mig en lång stund innan hon sa något.

"Kom igen. Jag ser att det är något! Eller någon!"

Jag grimaserade och började långsamt berätta om Draco.

När jag berättat klart fnissade Ginny.

"Draco Malfoy? Kom igen, Hermy! Bättre kan du!"

Jag blängde på henne en stund för att få henne att fatta att jag talade allvar. När hon äntligen fattade det skrattade hon ännu värre.

"Hermy, det finns bättre killar. Vänta bara! Ha inte så bråttom." sa hon mellan skratten.

Jag försökte tro på henne och insåg efter en stund att det var sant. Det finns bättre killar. Hur kunde jag vara så dum? Dessutom, det var hans utseende jag blev kär i, inte personen, påminde jag mig själv. Ginny berättade om en gång när hon blev ihop med en kille enbart på grund av hans utseende. Killen hade blivit djupt sårad och Ginny hade krossat hans hjärta.

"Isdrottning! Det är precis vad du är! Kall och eländig." sa jag mellan flabbattackerna.

Ginny fnissade. Vi talade i flera timmar och jag märkte inte hur hungrig jag var. När Harry kom, med Ron, så påpekade han att det snart var läggdags. Magen kurrade och jag log ursäktande mot Harry, Ron och Ginny. Ron försökte tvinga mig att äta hans äpple men jag tackade nej och lade mig till sängs. Jag kände mig glad efter att ha fått prata ostört med Ginny några timmar.

Hon påstod att hon förstod mig, men jag var inte så säker, men jag bestämde mig för att lyda hennes råd och glömma bort Draco och försöka hitta någon annan istället.

---

_No Reviews No chapters_


	7. Kapitel 7

Måndag. Igen! Var det inte måndag nyss? Jag skakar uppgivet på huvudet och sneglar mot mina vänner. Harry och Ron försöker göra sina läxor utan min hjälp. Det går bara att skratta, för det kommer aldrig att lyckas. Inte för att vara elak, men Harry och Ron har tittat på mina anteckningar sedan vi var elva, varför skulle någonting ha förändrats? Mina egna läxor är redan gjorda, så jag satt och läste en trevlig liten bok i uppehållsrummet. Allt var lugnt och fridfullt. Eller så lugnt som det kunde bli i Gryffindors sällskapsrum. Ett par irriterande etta gluttare lekte någon skum lek som de själva hade hittat på. Den liknade på mugglar leken Kurra Gömma. Små glinen gömde sig bakom sofforna och den som skulle leta efter dem sprang som en galen idiot och kastade kuddar kors och tvärs. Jag fick bita mig i tungan för att inte tappa behärskningen och börja vråla och skrika. Till slut gick det för långt. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och lade långsamt boken åt sidan. Äh, nu jäklar! Jag klev upp och försökte få ögonkontakt med den som letade. Ungen hette Jamie eller något liknande. Jamie skrattade och kastade en kudde på en som hade gömt sig bakom en fåtölj.

"Hördu! Sådär gör man inte! Nu slutar ni upp med den här jäkla leken!" Sa jag högt med en bestämd röst. Ungarna bara skrattade och fortsatte att springa runt i sällskapsrummet. Flera kastade irriterande blickar mot dem. Jag bet ihop i tio sekunder innan jag drog häftigt efter andan och vrålade: "Nu fanimej slutar ni! Annars ska jag vrida om nacken på er och långsamt bryta sönder vartenda litet ben i er lilla kropp!"

Ungarna tittade förskräckta upp. Jag andades häftigt. Var det där jag? Som hade vrålat och svurit till några elvaåringar? Åh nej, sån var inte Hermione Granger, hon visste bättre! Eller... ?

"Hermione? Mår du bra?" Frågade en bekant röst. Ett par gröna och ett par bruna ögon riktades mot mig. Jag kände hur kinderna hettade när jag märkte att alla stirrade på mig. Varenda blick verkade fråga "Vem fasen var det där?"

"Eh... Jo, alltså... Förlåt, jag blev bara så upprörd över små ungarna" sa jag med låg röst till Harry och Ron. Jag gjorde ett försök att skratta men det lät som en elefant med hösnuva. Ron började flina.

"Det var nära ögat att jag skulle ha flugit upp ur soffan och gjort samma sak som du nyss gjorde" sa han och försökte trösta mig genom att ge mig en dunk på ryggen. Harry tittade menande på honom och han tittade ner på golvet.

"Jo du, Hermy? Skulle du kunna tänka dig att låna ut dina anteckningar? Du förstår... det går liksom inte så bra.." Började han förklara och skrattade lite. Jag log och förstod vad han menade. Både Harry och Ron var smarta på sitt sätt men när det gällde att plugga och göra läxor så var de båda lika kodumma. Jag tog upp min väska, som låg bredvid fåtöljen, och rotade i den efter anteckningarna som Harry bad om. Till slut hittade jag de rätta papperena.

"Här har du." Sa jag med ett leende på läpparna och gav Harry anteckningarna. Han tackade mig tusen gånger, och tusen gånger om. Tusen gånger, och tusen gånger om förklarade jag för honom att det vara bara kul att stå till tjänst. När det blivit någorlunda lugnt, iallafall lugnare än det brukar, i Gryffindors sällskapsrum så satte jag mig försiktigt ner i sammetsfåtöljen och tog upp boken. Jag slog upp sidan där jag slutade och fortsatte att läsa.

---

Draco: 

Det närmade sig kväll och de flesta i Slytherins uppehållsrum bestämde sig för att göra sig redo för en lång sömn. Själv var jag inte där. Nej, jag var ute och vandrade i korridorerna. Och tänkte. Jag tänkte tillbaka till den tid då jag skulle ha gett allt för att få vara en av Mörkrets Herres favorittjänare. Men nu när jag var i hans stånd, skulle jag istället ge allt för att slippa vara fängslad under hans styre. Nej, jag skulle mycket hellre vara en fri man. Fri till att göra vad jag vill. Men ändå, om jag inte skulle vara under Mörkrets Herres makt längre, så skulle min far, Lucius, ändå vilja straffa mig för allt ont jag skulle göra. Men den tiden var snart förbi. Bara ett år kvar och sen ska jag åka härifrån. Jag skulle kanske åka till Skandinavien. Eller så åker jag till Asien. Eller ända till Amerika. Eller vartsomhelst, bara det är långt bort från mina plågoandar. Jag skakade på huvudet och stannade. Mitt armbandsur berättade om för mig att klockan var 12. Att mörkrets inbrott hade kommit. Jag vände på klacken och försökte orientera mig tillbaka till Slytherins uppehållsrum. Med långa, men tysta steg, flög jag genom korridoren och nerför trapporna. Just nu var det enda jag önskade att Filch inte skulle få syn på mig. Gubben hade jävligt svårt att hålla tyst när han en gång fått syn på nånting som rörde sig efter mörkrets inbrott, oavsett vem det var. Jag flåsade mig genom hela slottet och kom till källorna. Jag pustade ut och började smyga mig som en katt genom uppehållsrummet tills jag kom till min sovsal. Egentligen hade jag ingen lust att sova, för det var nånting som gnagde längst bak i huvudet, men jag visste inte vad det var. Det var bara en bild som hela tiden kom tillbaka, ett par chokladbruna ögon som tillhörde en flicka. Troligen från Hufflepuff, för ibland kunde jag skymta nånting gult bredvid henne, och hennes slips. Jag satte mig vid fönstret och fixerade min blick på någon okänd stjärnbild. Jag försökte hitta på något som den kunde vara. Till slut tyckte jag att den var mest lik en blomma. Så därför valde jag att kalla den _Trientális Europaéa. _Det var det latinska namnet på en vacker blomma som heter Skogsstjärna. Nöjd med min insats så hoppade jag ljudlöst ner från fönstret. Men min blick var fortfarande fast på himlen. Den var så otroligt vacker. Jag skakade på huvudet för att bryta förbannelsen som gjorde att jag stod som en fånig idiot och stirrade på stjärnhimlen varenda natt. De andra i min sovsal sov fortfarande tungt. Klockan var bara lite över midnatt. Min klocka går fullständigt fel, just nu visar den ett på natten. Jag drog en djup suck och lade mig ner på rygg i sängen. De stjärnor som syntes i taket på vår sovsal var löjligt fejkade. Jag stirrade upp mot de stackars låtsas stjärnor som aldrig skulle kunna få samma stjärnglans som de äkta hade. Jag vände mig på sidan. Blaise snarkade högt och han dreglade. Äcklat vände jag mig om mot andra hållet. Men synen var inte precis bättre där. Det rann snor ut Crabbes näsa och han dreglade på hans nalle som han hade fått i julklapp när han var två. Jag antar att de andra inte skulle tro mig om jag berättade det, men varenda gång de har försökt berätta nåt om sig själva har jag lyssnat på vad de har sagt. Men jag hade vänt mig bort och tittat på nåt annat medans de försökte kommunicera med mig. Men till slut hade de gett upp och slutat med att berätta nåt om sig själva. Vilket var synd. Draco. Skärp dig. Jag vände tillbaka på rygg och stirrade upp mot fejkstjärnorna. Det sista jag såg var stjärnbilden som jag kallade Trientális Europaéa.

---

Hermione:

Mmm... Vilken underbar morgon. Jag sträckte på mig så långt jag kunde och gäspade som avslutning. Min kropp kändes oerhört tung, och mina ögon hade inte sett dagens ljus lysa in genom fönstren ännu. Jag bestämde mig för att öppna mina ögon och vakna. Kanske hade det varit bättre att vakna lite tidigare, eftersom solen sken oerhört starkt, och rakt mot ögonen.  
"Skit också..." Stönade jag högt och rullade på sidan. Jag blev bländad och såg ingenting. Men det gick över ganska snabbt, men medan det varade var det obehagligt. Jag satte mig upp på sängkanten och sträckte på mig och gäspade stort. Det hade varit en lång natt, jag kunde inte sova på nästan hela natten, trots att jag hade varit dunder trött. Därför hade jag fått en ganska lång sovmorgon. Så när jag stod i trappan till flickornas sovsal, påklädd och nöjd, kände jag mig väldigt pigg. Med snabba och korta steg skyndade jag mig iväg till bordet där mina vänner hade samlats för att spela knallkort. När jag var två meter ifrån dem hejdade jag mig. Eller inte idag. Jag orkar inte. Jag fortsatte istället mot Tjocka Damen. Sen blev det rakt iväg mot ingenstans. Hur länge har jag ingen aning om men jag irrade runt väldigt länge på slottet utan något särskilt mål på min resa. De flesta blev väldigt förvånade när de såg att jag först hade passerat dem, men sen kommer jag och passerar dem igen fem minuter senare. Jag fortsatte att irra runt i några minuter till innan jag stannade vid biblioteket. Nästan tomt, folk har tydligen fattat att det inte är någon vampyr som driver den där förbannade butiken i Hogsmead. Jag drog mig mot den del som var mest bortskymd av bokhyllor, jag kände för att vara ensam. Utan orsak började tårarna strömma nerför mina kinder. Mina kinder hettades och jag kände skam över det. Men herregud, Hermione, varför gråter du? Sluta. Jag torkade bort tårarna med tröjärmen. Men ju mer jag torkade, desto mer strömmade tårarna. Jag gav upp och lät dem rinna. Ett ljud fick mig att spetsa öronen. Vad var det? Det lät som om nånting skört hade brakat. Jag klev försiktigt upp ur stolen som jag satt i och smög fram till bokhyllan. Jag kikade genom ett mellanrum där en bok skulle stå, men som någon lånat. Till min förvåning fick jag se Draco stå där och mima svärord. Hans fjäder hade brakat. Min blick följde hans steg, ända tills mellanrummet inte räckte till. Utan att tänka mig för suckade jag halvhögt, och med tanke på att det nästan inte fanns en enda själ härinne förutom jag, Draco och Madame Pince så lät det dubbelt så högt, och det ekade mot bibliotekets väggar. Förskräckt slog jag min hand för munnen och sjönk ihop till en hög på golvet. Jag tittade försiktigt upp mot min högra sida. Där stod han. Och log. Varför ler du, trattskalle, ville jag fråga honom. Men det var ju klart att jag inte gjorde. Jag gillade honom fortfarande. Hermione! Du gillar honom inte, och har aldrig gjort det heller!

"Du har gråtit" konstaterade Draco. Jag skakade förfärat på huvudet och kröp in mot mörkret. Jag såg att hans ansiktsuttryck ändrades direkt. Han såg ut väldigt ensam ut där han stod. För ett ögonblick tyckte jag att jag kunde se någonting glimta till i hans öga. Han vände tvärt på klacken och försvann. Jag rynkade på pannan. Hittills hade det här mötet mellan oss varit det konstigaste. Långsamt stapplade jag mig upp och tog stöd av bokhyllan på vägen upp. Jag gick fram mot slutet på bokhyllan och kikade mot båda hållen för att försäkra mig om att han var försvunnen. Tyst som en mus tassade jag iväg ut ur biblioteket. Samtidigt tänkte jag på det som jag sett i Draco's ögon. Det hade sett ut som om han hade tänkt på nånting i sitt förflutna som hotade att ställa till med tårar. Om han hade varit en trevlig person skulle jag tyckt synd om honom och istället för att backa in i mörkret slagit mina armar om honom. Men nu var han en vidrig Slytherin elev som var otroligt dum.


End file.
